


Secrets In The Woods

by OctoDog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst?, Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Secrets, demon and angel hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoDog/pseuds/OctoDog
Summary: BadBoyHalo is a well-known person that’s true name is Darryl Noveschosch. People Rarely see him, since he’s always hidden away in his house in the woods, that no one knows the location too.No one seems to notice how ambiguous he is when talking about himself. The truth behind all of this is something no one knows, and something he hopes no one ever will. He’s half Angel, half Demon.What happens when a misunderstood pig hybrid finds out?
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Secrets In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was originally started for a school project, so yeah.
> 
> Please don't judge me too hard. I know my writing isn't the best, but it's not bad.
> 
> And I know this isn't totally in character for Techno, but eh.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and what's to come!

There’s a story I’m going to tell you, about a world where every species exist, and any dream and fantasy is possible. But that also means any misfortunate is possible as well. I’ve chosen a very special story for today’s thought. About a very liked person, but turns out there’s more to him than what people know. Let’s dive into the story about a person that goes by BadBoyHalo.

BadBoyHalo is a well-known person that’s true name is Darryl Noveschosch. People Rarely see him, since he’s always hidden away in his house in the woods, that no one knows the location too. And there are always questions about his nickname, he’s the nicest and most helpful person everyone knows, so why does his nickname ‘BadBoyHalo’ say the opposite? When asked he always dismisses it, by saying he’s truly hardcore. 

No one seems to also notice how ambiguous he is when talking about himself. The truth behind all of this is something no one knows, and something he hopes no one ever will. He’s half Angel, half Demon.

Everyone thinks he’s some type of low-class Angel because his halo, which always shows. But no one knows about true identity. Him always hiding his demon tail in his shirt/cape and hood and keeping his taloned fingers trimmed and hidden in gloves. His fangs go unquestioned though since his face is always hidden in his hood.

He has a demon side, that he never showed to anyone. He has control over it, from the years of learning, but sometimes it does happen on its own, depending on his emotions at the given moment. 

His Demon side is truly vile, in his opinion. It’s the complete opposite compared to how he usually is. It’s completely disrespectful and haughty. Always wanting to do the worse, and trying to cause pain and havoc around him. 

Darryl’s birth was classified as a burden, since he was conceived by an Angel and Demon, going against everything they were taught. His parents were exiled when found out about their calamity. So ever since Darryl was young he viewed himself as a burden and he abhorred himself. 

One cloudy afternoon when Darryl is coming back from town after getting his necessities for the week, approaching his cabin he noticed his lights on inside. He comes to a slow stop, not remembering leaving his light on when he left. After a second of debating, he chooses to investigate with caution. Slowly, he crouches getting closer, setting his bags by a nearby tree. 

Finally approaching the door, he pulls out his throwing knife, that’s attached to his belt. He has his plan all sorted out in his head. Go in stealthy, and hide in the shadows while checking each room. There wasn’t a lot to check to begin with. He lived by himself, so there was only his room, bathroom, kitchen, and living room. It was small, but he loved his home. 

When he opened the front door, he put himself into action. Going room into the room, with a peep of noise. After a double-check of everything, he was convinced there was no one. He after began to get all the things from town and put everything away. He after got comfortable, taking off his hood, and letting his tail free. 

But while getting dinner started, he still had part of him at unease about the light left on. He then heard a hatch being opened, followed by a loud thud. He forgot about the attic.

Before he could turn, he heard a tedious voice saying “Don’t move”. He felt a poke on his back, assuming it was a sword. “Turn around, would you?” The voice was so calm and vague but felt uneasy to listen to. 

When he turned, he laid eyes upon a pig/human hybrid. He recognized them as Dave, but more known as TechnoBlade. He was tall and had shaggy pink hair, as well as pointed ears that had a few piercings. Their eyes were a mix of brown and red, his nose pointed and scrunched up like a pig, also with tusk sticking out of his mouth.

It took Bad a moment to notice how Techno was slumped weirdly, with loosely bloody patches randomly all over him. His eyes were dull like he barely had the energy.

“Patch me up”. Techno said it with adversity, almost like a command.

Bad was in no state to deny him, so when Techno sat down on the couch, he went to get the aid kit from the bathroom.

When Bad returned, he began to start the task on hand with hesitance, not sure if he was gonna get stabbed for doing the wrong move. Techno was one of the most known people. But not for a good reason. He was well known for killing people with great amounts of skill. He once wiped out a whole two dozen people on his own. He was quite gruesome, so no one messed with techno, knowing the power and danger he held.

After a few minutes, Techno put down the sword, no longer feeling the need to threaten him. Bad felt solace, and patched him up with more ease, no longer feeling tense.

After a few awkward moments, Techno said something, that made him freeze in his spot.

“So what’s with the tail and talon? Never seen that from someone with a halo”.

Bad completely forgot how Techno could see his demon features. He was hoping maybe he could lie about it, but he knew techno was smarter than that. He wasn’t going to be able to lie about this. He chose to not say anything. He felt like the earth was crashing in, so if he tried he probably wasn’t going to be able to anyway.

Techno then spoke, steady and calm .“I’m going to assume your half demon and half Angel”.

He knew. Oh god, he knew! Bad became teary-eyed. He tried to hold it, but his worse nightmare was coming true.

“If you let me stay until I get better, your secrets safe with me. I wouldn’t have shared it anyways”.

Bads head shot up to look at techno, surprised and relieved his secret was safe. But it was so odd. For a person like Techno to agree to keep a secret. Especially when not asked to begin with. Techno wasn’t looking, he had his head turned to the side looking bored. 

“Wait what? Do- Do you not care?”.

“Why would I? We all are messed up, I mean look at me? I’m awesome but I still have my own problems no one knows about. There’s nothing wrong with you. And are you not going to finish bandaging me?”Bad was shocked and thankful to hear those words. He wasn’t lashed at or hated, instead, he got the reassurance like he always wanted.

Bad quickly though, continued to patching up on Techno. It was a little hard considering his mind going haywire from all of what just happened. His secret was found out from a person he only ever heard of, and an outcasted person at that. But What surprised him the most was that they excepted and reassured him. 

It stayed silent all the way until bad was finished. Techno after, slowly ascended back into the attic, with a quit ‘thank you’ that still sounded just as tedious as before.

Bad just stood there, even after Techno shut the hatch. Bad was still comprehending what happened. He shared his burden but was excepted. And by a person that was known for killing people mercilessly. He had a lot to think about.


End file.
